


Only Yours

by Ralstonia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, biting and scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: “What about your little elven prince?” Magtheridon asked. “He has probably found someone else to warm his bed instead by now.”With Magtheridon’s words echoing in his head, Illidan seeks out Kael in the middle of the night needing to know that Kael really does not have anyone else but him.





	Only Yours

The sound of hooves clattering against the hard stone floor filled the desolate basement room as Illidan walked through it. He had been working for days and nights having barely left the room for much more than a few moments of sleeping and eating and even that were kept to as much of a minimum as possible, the spells he was preparing taking up priority. 

“Are you here again?” 

Illidan sighed. The almost desolate basement room and what company there was he would very much prefer to be without.

“Do you not have anyone to tell you that you are working too much,” Magtheridon said in a calm tone. “It is unhealthy not to get enough rest. You do know that, don’t you, little Illidan?” 

Stubbornly Illidan continued with his work, ignoring the talkative demon. Magtheridon did not have much else to do in his captivity other than blabbering and doing his best to interrupt or delay the spells Illidan was working on, knowing full well that they would be used against his masters in the Burning Legion. 

“You look tired,” Magtheridon said, his voice sugarcoated. “Don’t you think you should get a good night’s sleep? What you are doing can surely wait until the morrow.”

Illidan did not respond, for the most part tuning out the demon, hearing only half of what he was saying.

“What about your little elven prince?” Magtheridon asked. 

_What of him?_ Illidan thought, immediately angry at himself for letting Magtheridon get his attention, though trying his best not to show it in any way. Trying and apparently failing.

“Does he not miss you when you are here all the time?” Magtheridon continued. “You haven’t seen him for quite a long time, have you? Usually his stench is all over you but now I can’t even catch the tiniest hint of it. How long has it been since you last lay with him?” 

“Would you shut up!” Illidan snarled reaching into the spells that held Magtheridon imprisoned, sending a painful shock through the demon. Magtheridon screamed in agony but it turned into a chuckle as soon as the pain subsided. 

“Oh, that long,” Magtheridon said his voice again as calm as before. This resulted in another painful jolt from his increasingly angered captor. 

“Is this a sensitive subject?” Magtheridon smiled showing the many rows of his sharp teeth. “I can see why it would be. He has probably found someone else to warm his bed instead by now.” 

With a vicious snarl Illidan fed excess power into the spells that bound Magtheridon, making certain that the pain would be much worse than it had previously been. Though it was satisfying hearing Magtheridon’s howl of anguish, it did not help the insecurity that was starting to take root. Kael would not do something like that. Would he? 

Magtheridon huffed a few times catching his breath before continuing on this topic that was way too good an opportunity to torment the one who had imprisoned him. 

“If you leave right now you will probably find him with some pretty little girl or a handsome man. Someone who he actually fits with and not some demon mongrel.” 

Illidan gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the need to start shouting that of course he would not find Kael with someone else but knowing full well that this would just spur the demon on further. Instead he held his tongue. Besides starting to stubbornly deny it would just show how much the demon’s word got to him and how much he feared that they were actually true. 

The insecurity might have been there for longer than Illidan wanted to admit and Magtheridon was just the one that had brought attention to something he had tried not to think about. 

“Did I strike a nerve, little Illidan?” Magtheridon laughed. “Did I remind you of what you are? A monster that no one will ever be able to love.” 

“Shut up!” Illidan shouted, sending a massive amount of energy through the spells. Magtheridon screamed before collapsing from the pain sinking unconsciously to the bottom of his cage. 

Illidan gasped for breath having spent much more energy than he had wanted to but there was no arguing against success. Magtheridon was finally silent and with that, Illidan could continue his work. 

It was work that was constantly plagued by Magtheridon’s words and doubt about whether there was some truth behind them. No amount of telling himself that of course there was not and it had just been Magtheridon trying to get under his skin helped. 

This night turned out to feel much longer than any of the previous ones and when Illidan finally left the basement, he felt exhausted. 

Despite this he found himself wandering towards Kael’s chambers instead of his own with the excuse that it was almost just on the way. 

The night was quiet a few sentries on a few strategic locations being the only life. The hallway where Kael’s chambers were was completely abandoned. 

Illidan stood in front of the door listening not even sure what he had expected or what he was doing. Of course there was completely quiet this time of night. Despite all reason Illidan found himself reaching for the door before hesitating half way. It was folly getting jealous at shadows like this but still there was something that drove him on. Some need to if possible to be rid of this insecurity. To make sure that there really was nothing. 

Soundlessly Illidan let himself into Kael’s private chambers. 

It was almost shameful how relieved he was to find Kael alone in his bed sleeping peacefully. The elven prince was lying on his side his long, golden hair splayed all around his head a bare shoulder peeking out from under the covers. 

Illidan did not want to wake him but he just could not resist the urge to touch him. It had been too long since he had seen him let alone touched him being much to occupied with work and it was not like Kael did not have many matters to tend to as well. 

Carefully he brushed the back of his hand against Kael’s cheek the touch feather light. Kael’s eyes fluttered open at the touch.

“Hey you,” he said smiling sleepily.

“I did not mean to wake you,” Illidan said apologetically. 

“It’s alright,” Kael said rolling onto his back the covers sliding down slightly revealing even more bare skin. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Illidan said. 

“Well what are you waiting for then? Come here.” 

Not able to resist, Illidan crawled into Kael’s bed and leaned down to kiss him. Kael’s mouth was warm, wet and welcoming lips willingly parted. Wondering how he could have gone without it for so long, Illidan kissed him eagerly. Kael moaning softly into the kiss only spurred him on further, as he felt the need to reclaim his place. Illidan's kisses turned even greedier as if he could chase away any fears of someone else tasting Kael’s lips. 

Kael moved a hand to touch Illidan’s cheek, slowly moving it to the top of his head and with deft movements, he undid the band that held Illidan’s hair in place. 

With a pleased hum Kael tangled one hand in Illidan’s hair while letting the other one rest at his back. Illidan loved when Kael touched his hair in any way sighing when Kael’s sharp nails gently scratched against his scalp. 

Slowly Illidan brushed his lips against Kael’s jaw moving to the soft, sensitive skin of his neck. Kael turned his head making better room, his breath growing ragged and shallow as Illidan slid his tongue over the warm skin. Illidan enjoyed the taste, enjoyed how he could feel Kael’s pounding pulse that only quickened further as Illidan nipped at just the right spot making Kael gasp in pleasure. Illidan sucked hard on the vulnerable skin making sure that it would leave a mark. He wanted the whole world - hell all of the worlds - to know that Kael was his and his alone. 

As he dug into a second spot adding teeth this time he tried not to think about how paranoid he was being. By the morrow Kael would have almost an entire necklace of bruised skin all because Illidan was a fool that just couldn’t ignore the poisonous words of a demon. Kael did not seem to mind the treatment though, purring in delight at every new mark that was added until he started tugging hard at Illidan’s hair. Reluctantly Illidan let go of the skin he had been sucking on and let Kael move his head so they were face to face. Kael’s cheeks were flushed bright red, even his ears were dark pink, his lips were swollen from the rough kissing glistering slightly and his hair had started to cling to the side of his face as a fine sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his skin. And his eyes. Shining bright green and looking at Illidan with unabashed hunger as well as tender affection the two emotions merged into one brilliant stare. 

“Kiss me,” Kael demanded and Illidan happily obeyed, kissing him once more, resting all of his weight on one arm to free a hand making it possible to shove the covers further down. Under it was smooth, pale skin covered with several scars telling the story of a fighter and just making Kael even more beautiful. Illidan moved his hand up Kael’s stomach and waist, the muscles lean and shaped for quick and agile combat. 

Illidan moved down, his kisses now on Kael’s chest, one hand sliding slowly up his ribs, enjoying the sensation of Kael’s skin under his fingertips. As Illidan wrapped his lips around a nipple Kael cried out, his grip in Illidan’s hair tightening. Slowly Illidan circled the sensitive and very hard bud with his tongue using a thumb to play with the other nipple. Warmth tingled through his body with every sound Kael made, soft moans falling helplessly from his lips as he was being teased relentlessly. 

Still it was not enough, still Illidan needed more, wanted to make sure that not an inch of skin was left untouched, tracing pattern after pattern that were constantly changing with his hand and mouth. By the time he was finally satisfied Kael was squirming in need under him, his breath heavy and sweat beading on his skin. 

It was no surprise when Illidan pulled the covers completely out of the way to find that Kael was completely naked, the elven prince often sleeping in the nude. Kael’s length was hard, small beads of fluid already dripping from the tip. It should have been a pleasant sight, and it indeed was, this beautiful man ready and aching for him to touch him, but still Illidan felt his stomach twist unwanted thoughts of the possibility that someone else could have been here earlier. 

Shoving the dark thoughts out of his head Illidan dragged a fingertip along Kael’s length. Kael had abandoned his grip on Illidan’s hair and was now instead digging his fingers into the sheet moaning as Illidan’s tongue followed the same line as his finger had. Illidan just wanted a quick taste desiring something else but he just could not help himself, lapping hungrily at the tip.

Kael groaned when Illidan pulled away from him but otherwise did not protest. Instead he looked excitedly at Illidan while he was ridding himself of his own clothing. Kael’s gaze wandered over the now naked body in front of him, lingering between Illidan’s legs as he licked his lips before his gaze met with Illidan’s once more. 

Illidan quickly looked away feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He was just as hard as Kael was even without much touching, clearly showing just how desperately he craved the other man. 

With a quick movement Illidan flipped Kael onto his stomach eliciting a surprised gasp. Kael looked over his shoulder with a gaze that made Illidan’s legs feel wobbly and his heart skip a beat. 

“You want me on my knees?” Kael asked, smiling mischievously. 

“Yes,” was all that Illidan could manage to say staring as Kael made himself comfortable bending forward with his head resting on his arms and his legs spread invitingly. 

“Oh just a second,” Kael mumbled reaching under the pillows to retrieve a small bottle that he shoved back towards Illidan as much as he could without moving too much. 

Illidan picked up the bottle using its content to cover his fingers before pressing a single digit against Kael’s entrance. Now Kael was not exactly a virgin but still it had been too long since they had been together like this and no matter how much Illidan desired Kael right now, how much he needed him, he would never risk hurting him. Unwanted thoughts about how it might not be that necessary if someone else had done it recently wormed their way into Illidan’s head. He fought hard to push them away focusing on what he was doing. 

Kael purred, a few moans escaping as well whenever Illidan’s finger, soon fingers, brushed against just the right spot. 

“Enough already,” Kael said his voice slurring slightly. “I want you so badly, I need you. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

As if it was possible to say no to a request like that. Illidan removed his fingers, instead replacing them with his throbbing length- Biting back a moan he slid into the tight heat of Kael’s body. Instead of moving his hips Illidan leaned down putting his arm around Kael’s chest pulling him up so his back was flush against Illidan’s chest. He wrapped both arms around Kael’s slender frame hugging him tightly. 

Kael rested his head against Illidan’s chest humming happily brushing a hand against Illidan’s twining their fingers. 

“I love you,” Kael sighed. 

“I love you too,” Illidan mumbled feeling a pang of guilty conscience loathing himself for being this jealous at figments of his own twisted imagination. Kael had not done anything to earn this distrust, had done nothing but being faithful. Kael deserved better than this and Illidan wished for some way to make up for his horrible behavior. 

Illidan rocked his hips back and forth slowly wanting this to last for as long as possible. Wanted to keep Kael secured in his arms for as long as he could. He buried his face in the back of Kael’s head inhaling his scent feeling Kael’s hair tickle his face. Kael squirmed in Illidan’s embrace his other hand now clinging to Illidan’s thigh. 

Soon enough Illidan gave in to desire, picking up the pace of his thrusts and earning soft moans from Kael who twitched and dug his nails into Illidan’s thigh. Illidan’s breath was rapidly quickening now, the sensation of Kael’s warm body slick with sweat that was pressed tightly against him as well as not just the tight, warm grip around his length but the intimacy of being inside someone else like this drawing soft moans from his lips. 

All too fast he was losing control of his body ramming his hips against Kael spurred on by every pleasured sound Kael made.

“Illidan,” Kael whispered. 

“Yes,” Illidan said his voice hoarse and thick with lust. “I want to hear you say my name, want to hear you moan my name, want to hear you scream my name.” 

_Scream it so loud that all will hear it,_ Illidan thought. So they all could hear that Kael was his. 

“Illidan,” Kael repeated a little louder this time, voice shaking slightly. 

Illidan moved his hand that had so far been resting on Kael’s stomach down between his legs, wrapping it around Kael’s hard length stroking it with somewhat unsteady movements having a hard time with retaining the last control of his limbs. Kael twisted in Illidan’s arms he too seemingly unable to maintain much control of his body. 

“Illidan dalah’surfal,” Kael moaned slipping into his native tongue.

“Kael, my love,” Illidan gasped mirroring Kael’s words. He would not be able to last much longer the pleasure too overwhelming even more so as he felt Kael clench around him a sensation that was almost too much for him to take. 

Kael threw his head back screaming and just as Illidan had wished for, it was his name that fell from Kael’s lips as he came. It did not take more than a few desperate thrust and Illidan too was coming, shuddering and moaning the name of his prince. 

Kael was limp in Illidan’s arms, breathing heavily - not that Illidan was much more able to move, half-leaning against Kael to keep himself from collapsing, or control his breathing. He found himself reluctant to let go of Kael wanting to prolong the moment just a little more, just hold him a little longer. 

Eventually he had to and he slowly and carefully lowered Kael to the mattress both of them hissing as Illidan’s now flaccid length slid from Kael’s ass. 

Kael was bathed in sweat, his hair damp and clinging to his back and between his legs white fluid was trickling down the skin. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this the remnants of Illidan’s lovemaking all over his body. 

Slowly Kael rolled onto his back smiling while stretching out an arm, placing it on the mattress as an inviting, irresistible pillow. 

“Come,” Kael said, an offer that it would never be possible for Illidan to refuse. He lay down next to Kael who immediately rolled onto his side wrapping his other arm around Illidan’s side to kiss him tenderly. Illidan hummed into the warm kiss and gently placed a hand on Kael’s waist. 

Kael did not stop with just kissing Illidan’s lips but was soon scattering soft kisses on Illidan’s cheek, his forehead, his temple and just around where a horn grew from his head, the last place as always making Illidan’s stomach flutter. In the meantime Kael’s hand had found its way to Illidan’s hair and was now gently combing through the thick locks. 

“So…” Kael began when they were again lying face to face. “What was that all about? Not that I did not enjoy it immensely.” 

“Do I need a reason to make love with you?” Illidan asked wanting to avoid the subject at all costs. He did not wish to explain what had driven him here in the first place.

“Not at all.” Kael smiled. “But it is rather unusual for you to wake me up in the middle of the night clinging to me as if the end of the world is coming.” He was silent for a moment before adding, with a concerned frown, “Is the end of the world coming?” With the life they had and the enemies they had made the end of the world was terrifyingly likely to happen sooner rather than later.

“No the end of the world is not coming,” Illidan said. “At least not yet nor will it if I have anything to say in that matter.”

“What it is then?” Kael asked, smiling reassuringly. “Something has clearly upset you.”

There was silence for a moment, Illidan not knowing what to say. He could not make himself admit the truth but he did not wish to lie either and clearly Kael would not believe him if he just told him that it was nothing. 

“Or is this another thing that you just can’t tell me about?” Kael asked, sounding more disappointed than hurt. There were many things Illidan did not share with Kael. In fact many of his plans he kept to himself fearing that telling Kael would make him a target. And he wanted to tell Kael, confess every horrible thing that he had done to gain power to fight the Legion, share every detail of his intentions but he feared that those details would not be safe. Honestly he did not even trust himself most days, always fearing that the Legion’s agents would get inside his head somehow. However, he could tell Kael what had happened this night. He deserved that, no matter how shameful it would be to admit.

“I will tell you what happened,” Illidan sighed swallowing his pride as he began telling what had happened, not leaving out any details. He told exactly what Magtheridon had said and how he had reacted to it, how it had made him feel, all the while Kael was listening, gently petting Illidan’s hair. 

When he had finished speaking Illidan wondered with not just a bit of dread how Kael would react. What would he think of such a confession?

“You sweet, silly fool,” Kael said moving so their foreheads were touching.

Well, that seemed quite fitting. Illidan certainly was not one to protest, relieved that Kael at least was not angry with him for not trusting him enough to not become jealous the moment someone, some manipulative demon at that, had suggested the possibility of him being with someone else. 

Instead Kael pressed his lips against Illidan’s in a gentle, affectionate kiss. 

“How am I ever to assure you that you have nothing to worry about,” Kael mused. “That I am yours and only yours.”

His lips curled into a smirk. 

“I might have an idea,” he said his voice low and seductive. “Get on your back.” 

Obediently Illidan did what he was told rolling on to his back twisting to get his wings into a comfortable position. Meanwhile Kael crawled on top of him kissing him gently at first though the kiss rapidly grew much fiercer Kael dominating it completely while digging his sharp nails into Illidan’s shoulders. Illidan willingly submitted to Kael’s treatment groaning into the kiss, the sting of Kael’s nails just making it that much more intoxicating while his hands settled on the small of Kael’s back the skin warm and soft under his touch. 

Kael playfully bit Illidan’s bottom lip before making a trail of quick kissed that ended at an ear. Slowly he slid his tongue along it all the way to the pointy tip that he wrapped his lips around, sucking languidly and making Illidan shudder. 

“So you think you are the only one who gets jealous?” Kael asked, his breath hot against Illidan’s ear, making the skin tingle. “Do you think you are the only one who gets possessive?” 

Words stuck in Illidan’s throat wanting to answer but he did not know what to say. 

“I too want the world to see that you are mine and just as I don’t like to share I don’t want to be shared either.”

Kael placed two fingers on Illidan’s chin pressing gently coaxing him to turn his head to expose the vulnerable skin of his neck. 

“You marked your territory and now I will be marking mine,” he said kissing Illidan’s neck before sucking hard on the soft skin leaving a mark. Illidan tried to bite back a moan and failed miserably as Kael moved from one sensitive spot to the other, kissing, licking and sucking. He could not help but cry out as Kael sank his teeth into the now very overstimulated skin, biting hard, almost hard enough to break the skin. 

“I don’t want you to cover these,” Kael said while he dragged his nails down Illidan’s shoulder and chest leaving deep welts in their wake. 

“I don’t want you to heal them. I want for everybody to see them, to see that you are mine. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes.” Illidan moaned as Kael bit him again not caring if Kael decided to scratch his name across his chest with his razor-sharp nails as long as he didn’t stop. In fact he would proudly wear every mark Kael made, gladly showing everyone who he belonged to. 

Satisfied with his effort Kael was now covering the bruised skin with soothing licks and gentle kisses before finally reclaiming Illidan’s lips in a warm, passionate kiss. 

“There,” Kael said, sitting up to admire the marks he had made. “That should prevent anyone from getting ideas. I want you all to myself.” 

“I’m yours only,” Illidan promised. 

“As I am only yours,” Kael smiled tracing his fingertips along the scratches his nails had made. “And yes, I do get a little lonely on the nights that I miss you a little more than usual but that does not mean that I just go out and find some cheap substitute. I don’t want anyone else and those nights where it gets too much I handle it myself, always fantasizing about you, imagining that it is your hands on me and not just my own. Try to picture that next time Magtheridon tries to get inside your head.”

“It would be easier to imagine if I got a demonstration,” Illidan suggested, the mere thought making his pulse race and mouth water. 

“Maybe some other time,” Kael smirked. “Right now I have something else in mind for you.” 

With those words he leaned down kissing Illidan once more, tracing his fingers down his chest, his mouth quickly following. Soft lips and deft fingertips slowly moved along the path the tattoos made, lingering a little longer whenever they came across a particular sensitive spot. 

Soon Illidan was the one who was digging his fingers into the sheet, writhing and moaning under Kael’s touch that was slowly moving down, having finished with the tattooed chest and arms and was now focused on the stomach and sides. Kael dipped his tongue in Illidan’s navel, making Illidan’s breath hitch. 

Kael moved to sit between Illidan’s spread legs smirking as he eyed Illidan’s length now as hard as it had been earlier this night, practically begging for attention. Kael did however not touch it, instead turning his attention to Illidan’s hips, his lips and tongue on one side and fingertips on the other side, leaving a free hand to tease the vulnerable skin on the inner thighs. 

Illidan was hardly able to keep still, desperately clawing his fingers into the sheet, moaning helplessly as Kael’s touch was slowly driving him insane. He wanted more, needed more but at the same time loved being teased mercilessly, wishing Kael would never stop - the two conflicting emotions the sweetest torment. 

Almost excruciatingly slow, Kael moved a single fingertip up the inside of Illidan’s thigh before moving it just as slowly up his achingly hard length toying leisurely with the tip, dragging a broken moan from Illidan’s lips. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Kael said, his voice husky. “So hard just for me. Why would I ever want anyone else when I can have you all to myself?” 

He wrapped his hand around Illidan’s length giving it a few firm strokes earning him another moan. 

“Because you are mine, right?” he demanded. “Just as I am yours.”

“Yes,” Illidan gasped, his voice shaking slighting. “I’m yours and only yours.” 

“And do you want me?” Kael asked releasing his hold on Illidan’s length in favor of dragging a fingertip down between Illidan’s legs slowly brushing it over his entrance. 

“Yes,” Illidan said pulling his legs up to make further room for Kael exposing himself even more. “I want you. Please, I need you.” 

Kael withdrew his finger for a moment only to have it return covered in a slick fluid. 

“I need you just as badly,” he purred, slowly pushing in his finger, careful not to make any scratches. “I need you and only you.” A finger turned to two fingers that Kael deliberately slowly dragged against what he knew was just the right spot, making Illidan jolt, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

Kael moved his fingers back and forth a few more times, every movement sending a ripple of pleasure through Illidan before removing them and instead replacing them with his own rock-hard length. Illidan cried out at the sensation still, after all that time he had been with Kael, getting overwhelmed by the feeling of having another person inside him like this, fitting just so perfectly.

Kael began moving his hips, panting heavily as he did, placing his arms on each side of Illidan, never taking his eyes of his face as he did so. Under him Illidan was breathing just as hard, moans falling uncontrollably from his lips, sweat beading on his body. Instinctively he reached out placing his hands on top of Kael’s, his claws digging into the skin. 

“Kael,” he gasped. 

“Yes,” Kael answered. “I, too, want you to say my name. Loudly so that everybody can hear it. I want everybody to know that you are mine.” 

As Kael kept on talking his hips moved faster and more frantically.

“I want everybody to see that we belong to each other and that no one else will come between us,” he said, his voice hoarse, sweat running down his face and body, a couple of stray strands of hair falling in front of his face. 

“What do you need me to do to chase away the last doubt you may have?” Kael asked picking up the pace of his movements even further. “How hard do I need to fuck you for you to understand how much I love you?” 

“I…” Illidan tried to speak, his words failing him.

“I don’t want anyone else and I don’t want you with anyone else,” Kael growled. “You are mine and only mine.”

“I’m yours,” Illidan managed to say. “Only yours.” 

“Say it again,” Kael demanded. 

“I’m only yours,” Illidan moaned and before he knew it a stream of words were falling completely uncontrollably from his lips.

“I’m yours, only yours, Kael, Kael I’m only yours, Kael, Kael!” 

He barely registered half of the words he babbled, barely registered anything except the intense heat that was spreading through his body, making his head spin and his legs shake, mind-blowing pleasure coiling through his abdomen and spreading throughout the rest of his body, threatening to swallowing him completely, leaving nothing of his sanity intact. The only coherent thought going through his hazed mind was that of belonging here. Belonging completely to Kael, the one person he would willingly surrender both his heart and body to just as Kael had given both his heart and body in return. 

At one point the pleasure became too much, Illidan throwing his head back roaring Kael’s name. 

After that Illidan felt himself sink completely motionlessly into mattress, his limbs feeling like lead. As he slowly regained control of his body, he noticed that Kael was draped on top of him, he too, lying completely still with the exception of his heaving chest, that was trying to suck in some much needed air. 

“I am never going to move,” Kael finally declared, his words slurred. “You are stuck with me forever.” 

“Oh,” Illidan chuckled lazily, stroking the back of Kael’s hand with his fingertips. “Better come to terms with that then.”

Kael looked up smiling widely, then slowly inched up so that they were face to face. 

“I want you to stay forever,” he said, kissing Illidan before resting his head against his shoulder. 

“I want to,” Illidan began, thoughts about all the plans and preparations that was still to be made too soon, reminding him of what he still needed to do. “But…” 

“I know,” Kael said moving his head to look at Illidan. “And I know what you are doing is important. That is one of the many reasons I love you, because you work untiringly to do what needs to be done no matter the sacrifice. I just wish you would share what you are doing with me. I want to help you, but if you believe it’s best not to tell me then I trust you. Just stay for tonight.” 

“I love you,” Illidan blurted, not able to understand how he ever was so lucky to meet someone like Kael. 

“I love you too,” Kael said, smiling affectionately. “And I will wait for you for as long as you need me to, because I am all yours forever.” 

“And I am yours,” Illidan said. “Only yours.”

Kael kissed him one more time before sliding down making himself comfortable next to Illidan who instinctively wrapped an arm around Kael. 

“Are you tired?” Illidan asked teasingly when Kael yawned.

“Yes,” Kael smiled sleepily. “Some idiot woke me up in the middle of the night.” 

“Well that’s rude,” Illidan grinned. 

“Yeah,” Kael’s smile turned into a lazy smirk. “I ought to punish him for it.” 

“You should,” Illidan laughed. “Can’t have that sort of behavior.” 

“I will,” Kael smiled, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. “As soon as he finds his way into my bed again. I am looking very much forward to it.” 

“As am I,” Illidan said, quietly listening to Kael’s breath as it soon fell into a deep, steady rhythm as he fell asleep. Not long after Illidan too fell asleep for once exhausted in a good way and feeling completely secure in Kael’s embrace, knowing that he was the only one who he would hold like this.


End file.
